


Home for Christmas

by KaylaRachille



Series: All American Holiday [2]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Home, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: The teens are all enjoying a quiet holiday at home with the ones they love the most as they are all reminded that the holidays are a time to slow down and to remember what is most important in life – being surrounded by family.Part Two:Home for Christmas- Layla's dad is traveling abroad during the holidays so Coop and Patience come over to keep her company.
Relationships: Coop/Patience, Layla Keating & Patience, Layla Keating & Tamia "Coop" Cooper, Tamia "Coop" Cooper & Preach
Series: All American Holiday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055327





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y’all! 😊 
> 
> Welcome to the second part of this holiday series that I hope that y’all are enjoying so far! And I hope this new story finds you all doing well! So, this story is about Coop and Patience being super awesome and sweet friends to Layla when they find out that she is alone on Christmas Eve! And there are two surprise visitors that show up toward the end of the story! Oh, and this is the first time that I have written any of the characters in this story, so I hope that I have written them well and that they aren’t too OOC. 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 
> 
> P.S. This is a very special gift to everyone like me who loves the Layla and Coop friendship that we got in season two and also for all of my fellow Coop/Patience shippers out there. So, I hope that y’all will enjoy it! <3
> 
> P.S.S. This wasn't exactly what I had planned for this part but I hope that it is still good! ;)

Coop smiles down at the letters addressed to her from Preach and Mrs. Scott in red envelopes a welcomed change from the usual white envelopes their letters are usually sent in that she finds in the middle of the stack of bills she pulled from the mailbox. 

She drops the bills onto the kitchen counter for her mom to look at before shrugging off her leather jacket as she sits down at the kitchen table smoothing her hands over the addresses written on the envelopes in their familiar handwriting. Taking in a deep breath she rips open the first envelope from Shawn's mom ignoring how her thoughts want to instantly drift to Shawn bleeding out on the sidewalk in front of his apartment complex. 

_My sweetest Tamia,_

_I will keep this holiday greeting short as I_ _am sure that you are extremely busy celebrating_ _with your friends._

_And don’t for one moment worry about me I_ _am going to spend the holiday_ _in the kitchen which has always been my happy place._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Love_ _,_

_Ruth_

_P.S._ _Tell your mom thank you_ _for donating all of the homemade pies to the food bank in my name._

Coop reads her letter three times her smile widening with each read before she opens Preach's letter. 

_Coop,_

_Since you know that I am_ _much better at reading_ _words_ _than writing them_ _this will be short._

_But I wanted to wish_ _you a Merry Christmas_ _anyway C enjoy_ _every moment of it with your girl._

_Come see me in the new year_ _but not until then kid_ _._

_Your friend,_

_Preach_

Coop can’t help the wide grin that spreads across her face at the thought of how Preach is in jail but hopefully not for long that he is still able to tell her what to do. 

After she places the letters under the small two-foot tabletop tree with its fraying branches and the embroidered handkerchief with poinsettias as a tree skirt that were both her grandmother’s that her mom has placed in the center of the kitchen table for as long as she can remember her phone rings loudly with Patience's picture flashing across the screen as she instantly taps at the screen to answer the call before pressing the phone to her ear. 

“Did you know about this?” Patience instantly says and Coop can only imagine that she is standing pacing back and forth in her living room or wherever she is with her hand on her hip. 

“You’re going to have to give me a little more something than that babe.” Coop tells her before Patience lets out an irritated sigh. 

“Layla is spending Christmas all alone.” Patience explains as she hears shuffling on the other end of the phone that she can only guess is Coop getting up from wherever she was sitting. 

“How do you know that?” Coop asks taking one of the homemade gingerbread cookies that her mom's makes every year for their neighbors from underneath the aluminum foil that she is surprised that her mom hadn’t left a note on for her not to touch. 

“JP posted a picture on the beach with Chyna.” Patience explains looking down at the picture once more before she explains further. “And then I called Lay and she said he was on the beach somewhere and that she was okay. But I don’t really think she is.” Patience speculates remembering how distant their friend sounded on the phone. 

“Well, let’s go over there.” Coop exclaims around a bite of cookie as she grabs her jacket from the back of the kitchen chair. 

“Okay.” Patience says nodding even though her girlfriend can’t see. “And Coop?” She asks before she can hang up unable to hide the smile in her face. 

“Yeah…” Coop answers trailing off as she reaches for another cookie. 

“Your mom is going to notice the missing cookies.” Patience exclaims unable to hold back her giggle anymore. 

“Yeah, she will. And I am pretty sure that this was a test that I just failed miserably.” Coop admits with a laugh as she walks toward the front door. 

“Well knowing Janelle she's made like a hundred cookies.” Patience says as she walks out her own front door after texting to make sure that Layla is still at home. 

“Make that ninety-eight now.” Coop tells her stepping out into the warm California December day waving at her neighbor across the street. 

“And counting….” Patience teases making them laugh again. 

“What can I say I love cookies.” Coop says with a shrug before she takes another bite of the gingerbread cookie. 

“I’ll pick you up at the park.” Patience tells her after she unlocks her car. 

“See you then.” Coop says before clicking off the call before crossing the street and heading toward the park. 

*** 

“What are you guys doing here?” Layla asks as she opens her front door to find Coop and Patience standing there wearing identical happy smiles. 

“We just wanted to come by and hang out with our best friend.” Coop explains nonchalantly as she steps through the doorway. 

“You two saw the picture my dad posted. Didn’t you?” Layla guesses after closing the door behind the three of them. 

“Are you okay?” Patience asks pulling her in for a hug. 

“Yeah, I am really.” Layla assures them with a soft smile after she pulls back from the hug before leading the way into the living room. 

“That has got to be the biggest Christmas tree I have ever seen.” Patience exclaims as she takes in the at least ten-foot white Christmas tree decorated with gold ornaments nestled by the stairs in the Keating’s two-story foyer. 

“Yeah, that it one dope ass tree.” Coop agrees sitting down next to her girlfriend as she curls into her side. 

“It’s okay.” Layla says with a shrug after she mutes the movie that she was only half watching. 

“What do you mean?” Patience questions scooting close to Layla with her brow furrowing in confusion as she stares blankly into the orange flames from the electric fireplace. 

“My dad hired some professional decorators to come over and decorate while I was at school.” Layla explains meeting her friend’s worried and questioning gazes with a sad smile. 

“You didn’t get to decorate the tree?” Patience asks her eyes widening in surprise at her admission before she shares a look with Coop. 

“No, we’ve never been a family that decorates with each other during the holidays.” Layla tells them with another shrug as she picks at the chipped nude toned nail polish on her thumbnail. 

“Well, this year you will be.” Coop states scooting toward the edge of the couch taking Patience’s hand who extends her free hand out to Layla. 

“What?” Layla asks curiously taking Patience’s hand as they stand up from the couch together. 

“It’s my family’s tradition to decorate our tree on Christmas Eve. And there’s always room for more helping hands to put the two totes of ornaments that my mom has onto the tree.” Coop explains as she leads the way back to the front door. 

“Are you sure? I mean that’s probably more of a family thing.” Layla exclaims hesitating by the front door before she follows her friends out onto the porch. 

“Yes, I’m sure and besides girl, you’re family now.” Coop tells her with a wide grin as Patience squeezes her hand. 

“Okay. Well, let’s go decorate the tree.” Layla decides as she grabs her heavier jacket from the front hall closet. 

*** 

“So, where should I place this one?” Layla asks as she cautiously picks up one of the delicate glass ornaments from the container. 

“Anywhere you would like sweetheart.” Janelle tells her with a warm smile as she and Patience finish placing the red and green beaded garland around the tree. 

“How about here?” Layla questions after she hangs the ornament on a branch near the middle of the tree. 

“That’s perfect.” Janelle tells her placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. “Now, I better go and make sure my daughter doesn’t burn down the kitchen while she tries to make us some hot chocolate.” She says with a wink as she turns toward the kitchen following the sounds of clashing pots and pans. 

“Thanks for coming over to check on me.” Layla tells Patience as they are looking through the tote for more ornaments. 

“No, need to thank me Lay. This is what friends do for friends.” Patience tells her with a happy smile after she picks a reindeer ornament to place on the tree. 

“And that is what I am most thankful for this year is the amazing friends I have.” Layla tells her giving her a quick one arm hug before Janelle and Coop appear from the kitchen. 

“So, we have some hot chocolate with extra mini marshmallows and the leftover gingerbread cookies that I baked for our neighbors and the ones that survived Tamia’s cookie addiction.” Janelle tells them as she sits down the tray onto the coffee table after Coop moved the stack of magazines out of the way. 

“Well, in my defense I wanted to make sure you got the perfect ratio of molasses to ginger in the recipe.” Coop exclaims holding her hands up before she lets out a light-hearted laugh that they all join in on. 

“So, did I?” Janelle asks after handing each of the girls a mug of hot chocolate. 

“You absolutely did.” Coop assures her mom before biting off the head of one of the iced gingerbread cookies. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Cooper for letting me help decorate your family's tree.” Layla says eyeing the ornament she placed on the tree before taking a cautious sip of hot chocolate finding that it tastes a lot like the homemade hot cocoa her mom always made. 

“You’re welcome dear. But please call me Janelle.” Janelle tells her with a warm smile that Layla notices is identical to Coop's. 

“Janelle it is.” Layla says returning her warm smile as she reaches for a cookie. 

“I got a letter from Shawn's mom and Preach today.” Cool tells them with her mouth full of a gingerbread cookie. 

“How are they?” Janelle wonders placing her hand over heart as she thinks of her friend Ruth. 

“They both seemed optimistic.” Coop says hoping that they were really able to keep their spirits up. “Oh, and Ms. Ruth said to tell you thank you for donating all of those pies to the food bank in her name.” She tells her mom after remembering the last line of her letter. 

“She is such a sweet lady. I just hate how everything happened.” Janelle says chewing on her bottom lip as she picks at the hem of her sweater. 

“Me too.” Coop agrees even though she is glad that Tyrone is no longer a threat to their community. 

“So, how about we finish the tree.” Janelle suggests after they finish their hot chocolate. 

“How about some music?” Patience asks earning her nods from everyone before she clicks play on the Christmas playlist, she made earlier on _Spotify._

Just as they are about to turn off the lights so they can stand back and admire the Christmas tree and the multi-colored lights in the dark a knock sounds at the front door. 

“Can you get it?” Coop asks looking toward Layla as she tries her best to hide her smile as she knows who is waiting to greet her friend on the other side of the door. 

“Sure.” Layla agrees slowly as her brow furrows in confusion at why Coop wants her to answer the door when it isn’t even her house. “Dad?” She asks once she pulls the Cooper's front door open to find her dad standing on the porch with his hands shoved deep into his long black cost. 

“Hey, princess.” JP greets with a sheepish smile as he rubs the back of his neck as his daughter steps out on the porch next to him after shutting the door behind her. 

“I thought you were spending Christmas with Chyna.” Layla says unable to hide the edge from her voice as she wraps her arms around her middle against the chill of the December night air. 

“I was going to but then I realized there was somewhere else and someone else that I would rather celebrate the holiday with.” Her dad explains shaking his head at his own stupidity for leaving his daughter alone on Christmas. 

“I'm glad you came home.” Layla explains stepping out onto the porch before she wraps her arms around her dad. 

“I'm sorry that I ever left baby girl.” JP apologizes kissing the top of his daughter’s head. “Let’s go home.” He says after she pulls back sending him a warm smile. 

“Just let me grab my coat.” Layla tells her dad before walks back inside. “My dad's here.” She explains reaching for her coat hanging on the coat rack by the door. 

“Just as I thought.” Coops says sharing a knowing smile with Patience as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

“Did you guys call my dad?” Layla asks looking between her two friends with an accusing smile tugging at her lip glossed lips. 

“We may or may not have sent him an e-mail.” Patience explains waving toward the picture window to where JP is standing out on the porch rubbing his frozen hands together. 

“He should come in.” Janelle exclaims moving toward the door to invite their visitor in. 

“Actually, we were going to head home.” Layla explains before she gives Coop’s mom a hug. “Thank you for having me Mrs. Cooper, I mean Janelle.” She tells her before she shrugs on her coat. “And you two are the best.” She exclaims moving over to Coop and Patience before pulling them in for a group hug. 

“We know.” They answer in unison making them all laugh before Layla pulls back and moves toward the front door. 

“Merry Christmas.” Layla tells them all with a warm smile lighting up her face wearing a happier expression than she has all day. 

“Merry Christmas.” They call out to her waving at her and her dad as they walk down the short sidewalk to her dad’s waiting SUV. 

“And who could that be?” Patience asks as her eyes light up at the sound of another knock on the door. 

“What have you two done?” Coop asks after her mom and girlfriend both signal for her to answer the door. 

“Let’s just say someone wanted to give you an extra special Christmas surprise.” Janelle tells her daughter waiting with anticipation for her to see who is waiting for her on the porch. 

“What?...” Coop asks in disbelief when she opens the door to find Preach standing on her front porch wearing an uncharacteristically happy smile. 

“Are going to invite me in or are you going to make stand out here all night?” Preach finally says after Coop pulls back out of the tight hug sharing an amused with her dad who is standing behind him. 

“How?” Coop inquiries staring wide-eyed at everyone in the room once Preach and her dad step inside the house. 

“They said I was being released on good behavior, so your dad came and picked me up.” Preach explains shaking Mr. Cooper’s hand once more like he had when he walked through the jail door. 

"But you sent a letter and you said not to come and see you after the bee year." Coop exclaims crossing her arms over chest.

"Well, I had to make you believe that I wasn't getting out." Preach exclaims 

“Welcome home.” Coop finally manages to say as she shakes her head in disbelief before she steps forward to give her friend another hug.

“Okay, that’s enough hugging.” Preach tells her after the hug last for a minute too long. 

“It’s Christmas let me have my moment.” Coop reasons but she pulls back anyway with a happy smile spreading across her face. “Dad we saved the star for you to put on.” She explains turning toward her dad as she gestures toward the star that is laying on the coffee table.

“I think that Preach should do the honors this year.” Her dad states as he claps his hand down on the young man's shoulder.

“Really?!” Preach exclaims looking between Coop and her dad. 

“Absolutely “ Coop's dad assures him with a lighthearted chuckle. 

_Thank you and to Patience for being amazing friends._ Coop reads the text from Layla that is followed by a picture of her and her dad standing by their Christmas tree that she receives after Preach places the star onto their Christmas tree. 

_You’re welcome._ She replies quickly as she looks around at everyone sending them all a warm smile as they gather around the old brown piano that her mom brought home years ago from the church when they got a new one for the choir.

Coop smiles up to Preach when he wraps his arm around her shoulders as her mom sits down at the piano playing the beginning notes of ‘ _I’ll Be Home for Christmas_ ’ the rich sounds the keys make echoing off the walls of their house as Patience starts to sing the familiar words in her beautiful voice that Coop could listen to all day. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story! <3 
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛 
> 
> P.S. See you guys tomorrow for part three! :D


End file.
